Kissed
by World's Revolution
Summary: Okay, I decided to make this a series of one-shots. Kagome will be paired up with the following in different oneshots: KagHiei KagKur KagYus IYxYYH
1. Kissed:: Yusuke

A.N. This is my first Yusuke/Kagome fanfiction. So if this sucks, please don't kill me! . By the way, this is a one-shot. I hope they aren't too OOC.

Kagome ran threw the crystal blue rain drops that where falling everywhere. _Why didn't I listen to mom?!_ Kagome thought, her hair was now getting soaked by the heavy drops of water that was falling from the dark gray clouds above her.

"Great, just great," Kagome muttered to herself, taking a right into an alleyway, which was thankfully dry because of the roofs of the stores keeping out the water. Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall, her face flushed from all the running around town.

Well, let's track back, shall we? Okay, today Kagome had sensed jewel shards in the area around downtown. So, she decided to go and retrieve them. She luckily succeeded without any trouble, well, that is until the rain started.

Kagome blinked as she regained her breath. Her back slid down the gray wall of a store, her eyes closing in blissful peacefulness. Well, that is until she sensed a demon aura. Kagome's eyes snapped open, her chocolate brown orbs looked straight down the dark, intimidating alleyway.

Kagome slowly started her way down the cobblestone alley, her brown eyes fixed on what was ahead of her. She seemingly walked for hours, her legs soon became tried and so did the rest of her strong body. The only solution she could come up with was that the demon was creating an illusion. After all, how can an alleyway be** this** long?! Kagome sighed as she sat down; the pitter pattering of rain was the only sound so far that she could hear.

She sighed, her mouth slightly parted to breathe and her arms draped around her delicate form. Kagome relaxed almost immediately as she started to breathe normally. Her hair was slightly dry now.

Soon, Kagome stood up and staggered slightly, and she fell backwards. She was surprised when she felt two warm, some what muscled arms wrap themselves around her, stopping her from making contact with the hard, cold ground.

"You okay?" a strong, male voice asked, some concern laced in his voice. She heard the voice chuckle, "You should be more careful."

"I….uh," Kagome stuttered, her cheeks were practically on fire. The boy released her from his hold and helped her stand. Kagome felt a pulse and she gasped. Turning around, she saw a really hott half demon. He had long hair that went to his waits that was kinda spiky. Purple markings were placed around his muscled body. He had dark, honey brown eyes and a frown graced his lips.

He turned his head away, "You're scared, aren't you?" He muttered bitterly.

Kagome looked at him. He obviously wasn't like any other demon she had met. Usually they would just demand the jewel shards and attack her. But, instead this demon seemed to care more about people accepting him…………….

"You're a half demon, aren't you?" Kagome realized. The demon looked at her with a shocked expression. Kagome just smiled at the demon, "My name, is Kagome Higurashi."

Half Demons POV

The strange girl, Kagome stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Yusuke Urameshi." I spoke as I shock her hand. She smiled at me. I blinked.

"You mean, that you don't care that I'm half demon?" I asked curiously. Even

Keiko broke up with me because I became a demon.

"I'm fine about it. I have a friend who is a half demon," She smiled at me…..again, "Do you want to be friends."

I flashed a smile to her as well, "Yeah."

! Two Months Later

Kagome's POV

I sighed as I sat under a cherry tree. I was going back to the past again. Yusuke still doesn't know that I'm going back today. I heard footsteps from behind me and a familiar aura.

"Hi Yusuke-kun!" I said cheerfully, standing up. He was in his demon form. He always seemed to be when he came over to my home, but in public he would turn back into his human form.

"Hi Kagome-chan," He smirked at me. I gave him a questioning glance and he started to tickle me. When he was done tickling me and when I stopped laughing, he spoke, "Kagome," he blushed. I've never seen him do that before, "I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."

I flushed about one hundred shades of red. He took my silence for a no and I saw him smile sadly and start to walk away.

I looked at his retreating back and hugged him from behind. "Of course silly!" He turned around and hugged me around the waist. For the first time in a very long while, I felt safe and happy. I grinned and buried my face into his jean jacket.

"Kagome," he whispered in my ear. As soon as I looked up I felt his lips on mine in a passionate kiss.

The End.

As I said, this was my first Yusuke/Kagome. Please don't hate me cause I know it was bad!


	2. Home:: Hiei

Hiei/Kagome

**_Home_**

Kagome sighed as she walked to her room. Inuyasha was being a major pain...again! He wanted her to come back the past tomorrow! She needed at least three days here in her own time! She walked into her room quietly, closing the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and fell on it.

"Hmph!"

Kagome jumbed back, she was surprised someone was on her bed. The covers were now at the edge of the bed, her pillow laying limply (is that even a word?) on the floor. In the mess of it wall sat a short but masculine teenager. Hisdeep crimson eyes wide in shock, his black gravity defying hair slightly rustled.

His eyes found her and he glared at Kagome's surprised form.

"Onna, why did you bring me here?" His smooth voice growled out. Kagome was snapped out of her shock from his voice and she blushed.

"Onna, why am I here?" The mysterious boy repeated angrily.

"I don't know," Kagome replied, her cheeks still bright red.

"Hn," The boy replied and left.

It was a few weeks after Kagome had seen the mysterious boy. She was now back in her own era. She sighed as she entered her house. Her mother, grandfather, and brother were visting her uncle's so she was left alone. She was soon inside her cozy room once again.

Kagome looked around her pink room. **_Just to make sure no more strange boys are hiding in here._** Kagome thought to herself. She spotted something on her desk. She walked over to the desk only to find a note and a small black round stone. Kagome picked up the stone. It had a small black string attached to it. It was a necklace. She carefully put on the beautiful black stone on the same string as the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome then picked up the note. It read:

**Onna,**

**Meet me in the park tomorrow at 5:00 P.M.**

**-Hiei**

Kagome blinked a few times. Who was Hiei? Could it be that strange boy she had met before. Kagome was determined to find out.

**Tomorrow**

It was 5:00 and Kagome was in the park just as the note had told her to be. There was still no sign of anyone. She then suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Eeeeeep!"

"Relax onna," A familiar voice answered. Kagome turned around to see the same teenager as before.

"So you're Hiei?" Kagome thought outloud, "Why did you give me this pretty stone."

The demon sighed.

"It's mating season."

Kagome looked at him curiously, "What's that?"

"It's when a demon finds a life mate, onna."

Kagome blushed.

"Usually the male gives the female a gift. If you reject it then you obviously reject the male and visa versa," the demon replied. Kagome nodded.

"But why me? I mean, we don't even know each other."

The demon pointed to his forehead, "I have the Jagan eyes, onna. It commands you for a mate. I have been watching you as well. You are strong and able to take care of yourself. You also remind me of my sister in some ways."

"Oh."

"Kagome," Hiei let her name roll off his tounge, "Will you accept me, Hiei the Forbidden Child, as your mate?"

Kagome blinked. You mean...he wasn't going to start acting like Kouga and Inuyasha? He was going to give her a choice?

"I don't know. I mean I don't really know you very well. But, I'll agree if you let me get to know you before you mate with me," Kagome blushed.

Hiei nodded in agreement. Hiei then walked over to Kagome. He made her bend down abit and then kissed her passonatly much to Kagome's surprise.

A few months later Hiei and Kagome were very close to each other. In fact they had been mated only a few weeks ago.

The End!


End file.
